


The Houses of Glass

by Filigranka



Category: Civilization (Video Games)
Genre: Civ II, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Two drabbles for Civilization II. The unforgettable High Council included.





	The Houses of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



**The House of Glass**

 

Lucien wasn’t sure what he’d expected from his first audience with the most powerful leader of the world. The room full of treasures technology miracles. A stone from the pyramids. The engine from the Mission Apollo. Something like that.

Well, they all were here. But it wasn’t them what shocked him into silence upon coming into the room.

He recovered quickly. He was an ambassador and a spy, after all.

‘I’m an envoy of the people who value the tradition very highly,’ he bowed before the leader who managed to send people into space, sitting on the plain, unworked rock.

 

**High Council**

 

‘We should think about our reputation.’

‘I’m pretty sure nothing improves country’s reputation like a dozen of new units.’

‘New, _modern_ units. Unless you want to threaten our enemies with phalanxes.’

‘Last year phalanx historical reconstruction group defended our city from the enemy infantry.’

‘That was—‘

‘The miracle! The miracle we immortalised in songs and blockbusters!’

‘I’d advise exporting them.’

‘Why export, when we can conquer?’

‘Because you cannot conquer the whole world!’

‘No, with this attitude you cannot!’

‘You _were_ checking the memes I was sending you! Marvellous!’

_Next anarchy_ , swore president, _I’ll be on the streets, too_.


End file.
